Dance
by xxagelessbeauty
Summary: A oneshot about RM ... that's it


_**A/N:**_ Yep, so this is it. The lone post for this fic. Enjoy it. Read and Review.

**Dance**

He looked out at the scene before him and smiled softly to himself at how happy everyone looked. The bride and groom sat at the same table as the wedding party, sans him of course, talking about ... well, who knew with them. He then shifted his gaze towards the band who was setting up and wondered what song they were going to play for the first dance, for the bride and her father. He then smiled to himself when the couple's adopted teenaged daughter, Sydney, stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dad have had this planned since my mom said yes, so here it is. Yeah, I'm singing, so I hope you brought ear protection" she laughed along with the crowd. "And we all know the first dance belongs to the bride and her father. So can they both come to the dance floor. And no Dad, you can't come" she smiled at the couple. Soon the bride stood up and made her way to the dance floor, searching the crowd for him. Too soon, however, the beginning notes of "Dance With My Father" started and the girl began to sing.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence__  
__My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then__  
__Spin me around 'til I fell asleep__  
__Then up the stairs he would carry me_

The bride looked out, her face now red from blushing, mainly because she was embarrassed that her father wasn't there. Where was he? What did he do now? Well, this was another point in her life when he wasn't there, when she needed him.

_And I knew for sure I was loved__  
__If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him__  
__I'd play a song that would never, ever end__  
__How I'd love, love, love_

She should have known he would have left. He had done it before, and not just once, but twice. He wasn't her father, he just was half of her DNA. Her father wouldn't have left her again, or not even the first time, not when she needed him.

_To dance with my father again__  
__When I and my mother would disagree__  
__To get my way, I would run from her to him__  
__He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

The man from the wedding party, the best man, watched in silence as the groom stood up quietly and made his way out of the reception in hopes that he would find his father-in-law for his wife. He knew this was important to her, and he wanted it to be perfect.

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said__  
__Later that night when I was asleep__  
__He left a dollar under my sheet__  
__Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

This was typical. He would run off, and her boyfriend would comfort her, no matter who she was dating at the moment. Moments after the groom left, her mad-of-honor ran after him, just to make sure no one got hurt or killed, which would have made this a normal Newport Beach social event.

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him__  
__I'd play a song that would never, ever end__  
__'Cause I'd love, love, love__  
__To dance with my father again_

The best man saw how sad and lonely the bride looked and made his way slowly down the aisle of chairs, placing one foot in front of the other. Soon he had stepped in front of the girl in white and offered her his right hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked quietly so only she could hear him.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door__  
__And I'd hear how my mother cried for him__  
__I pray for her even more than me__  
__I pray for her even more than me_

The bride nodded quietly and the man pulled her close to him and they began to dance, much like a father would dance with his daughter.

_I know I'm praying for much too much__  
__But could you send back the only man she loved__  
__I know you don't do it usually__  
__But dear Lord she's dying_

The groom and maid-of-honor came rushing back to say that there was no sign of him when they stopped in their tracks, seeing the scene before them.

_To dance with my father again__  
__Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

_let's dance in style__  
__let's dance for a while_

"Go on Chino, she's waiting" the maid-of-honor whispered as she nudged the groom towards the floor.

_heaven can wait we're only watching the sky__  
__hoping for the best but expecting the worst__  
__are you gonna drop the bomb or not__  
__let us die young or let us live forever__  
__dont have the power but we never say never__  
__sitting in the sandpit __  
__life is a short trip_

The groom and started towards the pair, a rare and real smile on his face. The day couldn't have gone more perfectly, everything was falling into place, even the absence of her father wasn't that bad for them.

_music's for the sad man__  
__can you imagine when this race is run__  
__turn our golden faces into the sun__  
__praisin our leaders, getting in tune__  
__the music's played by the mad men__  
__forever young, i want to be forever young__  
__do you really want to live forever,_

He stopped near the dancing couple and cleared his throat, tapping the best man's shoulder. "May I?" he asked with an outstretched hand as his bride nodded.

_forever, forever__  
__forever young, i want to be forever young__  
__do you really want to live forever, __  
__forever, forever__  
__some like water and some are like the heat,__  
__some are melodies, some are the beat,__  
__sooner or later they'll all be gone,_

"Thank you Seth."

"No, thank you Marissa" the best man corrected softly as he handed the bride over to her groom. "Ryan, take care of her man, or Summer'll rage blackout on ya" he smiled goofily as Ryan's smile transitioned into one of his famous 'looks' and then back into a smile.

_why don't they stay out  
it's hard to get on without a cause,  
i don't want to perish like a fading voice,  
youth is like diamonds in the sun,  
diamonds are forever  
so many adventures couldn't happen today  
so many songs we forgot to play_

Ryan and Marissa both looked into each other's eyes, love the only thing being conveyed in their gazes.

"I'm sorry he left."

"Yeah, but today is perfect, even without him."

_why don't they stay out  
it's hard to get on without a cause,  
i don't want to perish like a fading voice,  
youth is like diamonds in the sun,  
diamonds are forever  
so many adventures couldn't happen today  
so many songs we forgot to play_

"I thought you couldn't dance?" she asked softly as she noticed how well he could dance.

"Well, Syd helped me" he whispered as he kissed her tenderly.

The best man, Seth Cohen, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, Summer Roberts and smiled as he saw Marissa Cooper-Atwood in the arms of her White Knight in shining armor, Ryan Atwood.

_forever, forever__  
__forever young, i want to be forever young__  
__do you really want to live forever,__  
__forever, forever__  
__forever young, i want to be forever young__  
__do you really want to live forever,__  
__forever, forever..._

**------------------------------------ End ------------------------------------**

**_A/N:_** Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
